


My mind is telling me no... But my body is tellin' me yes

by TB_Anon_meme



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Kotetsu topping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TB_Anon_meme/pseuds/TB_Anon_meme
Summary: Prompt:I have a feeling I'm going to hell with this but I'd like to have Kotetsu and Barnaby having rough sex in Kaede's room while she's away for a reason or another, on her table and Kotetsu topping. While I prefer Kotetsu topping it's not necessary~Bonus if Bunny leaves dent on a wall with his head and after the sex they keep wondering how the hell they're going to repair it.Author: Anon





	My mind is telling me no... But my body is tellin' me yes

**Author's Note:**

> (ok lol, sorry this took like a MONTH to write, op, but hey, at least i got it up eventually...? gosh, this is why i never write fanfics, i am the slowest writer on the face of the planet. this is my first fill here after lurking for like a year and i literally have not written a fic in like 6 years, so it was definitely a bit of a foreign process, guh. anyway, hope it satisfies, op!
> 
> ps, omg sorry for the title....  
pps, i italicized a whole bunch of shit while writing it and i am not going back in to html all o dat so i hope the emphasis is still recognizable without... wahh )

This is wrong. This is so, so, so, so wrong. But as Kotetsu’s hands slide down the contours of Barnaby’s body, all hot and bothered and practically moaning, “Just do it, old man – “ – oh wait, that was literal moan, which definitely makes it all the more difficult for Kotetsu resist yanking off Bunny’s pants and pounding that sweet ass like there is no tomorrow. However, Kotetsu is not that far enveloped in the cloud of lust that has certainly taken hold of Barnaby, judging by the way he’s enthusiastically rutting his bottom back against Kotetsu’s groin. 

“Oi… Bunny…” Kotetsu pants between sloppy, yet increasingly distracted kisses along the back of Barnaby’s neck. 

“Aaahh… just… just hurry, please –“ Barnaby murmurs, continuing to grind his rear back onto Kotetsu’s painstakingly hard erection. Well, that was certainly not helping his current predicament.

One last kiss to Barnaby’s neck, more chaste this time, then Kotetsu places two hands on either side of those over-eager hips. “Hey, hey, Bunny…” Kotetsu chuckles, if not a bit unevenly, into the skin of Barnaby’s neck, “Not here, okay?”

And then Barnaby fucking groans like the lack of physical contact is going to deprive him of oxygen, and he’s still rutting those damn hips of his back into the gap Kotetsu has created between them. 

“No… please, Kotetsu, she’ll never know –“ Barnaby starts in that whiney little voice he gets when he’s all desperate and wanton like this.

Kotetsu, however, intercepts before he lets all that desperation Barnaby is exuding travel to his cock, sputtering wildly and gripping Barnaby’s insistent hips even tighter, “Wha-- ?! So what if she never finds out, it’s… it’s the— uh, the. Um – wow…” Oh fuck, there was no way Kotetsu was ever going to complete that thought, not with Barnaby side-eyeing him like that, slipping two fingers so crudely into his own damn mouth, twirling his tongue around them and looking ever so inviting and – Wait, no! No, Kotetsu was not about to let Barnaby Brooks Jr. lure him into performing sexual intercourse in his own daughter’s bedroom, no matter how many damnable posters of him littered the walls. That did not make it okay that he had the real deal pressed up against Kaede’s desk, mewling and squirming and begging for it like a fucking whore – in fact, that almost made it kind of creepy, Kotetsu reasoned. And besides, they were only in here so that Kotetsu could prove to Barnaby that his daughter was definitely his number one fan in spite of the way she had promptly ducked out of the house upon their impromptu arrival, mumbling that her grandmother would need help on her trip to the market – Nerves!, Kotetsu had insisted. It’s not every day your favorite celebrity makes a surprise visit to your house! She just needed some time to compose herself! And there is no way Barnaby can deny any of that now, not when Kotetsu can see that the hand Barnaby is using to steady himself on the desk is crinkling some teen magazine with his own face plastered all over it it and -- oh shit, how did his hands end up on Barnaby’s crotch? And when did he start grinding against Barnaby’s ass?!

“Bunny!” Kotetsu once again splutters, this time placing one hand to the small of Barnaby’s back to halt his unrelenting humping, followed by quickly slapping away Barnaby’s traveling fingers, slick with saliva, that attempt to slide down the waistline of his own pants. Barnaby huffs in response, craning his neck back to cast an impatient glare.

“What, old man, it’s the principal of the matter?” Ah yes, that was the phrase Kotetsu had been looking for… leave it to Bunny to finish his thoughts even in a most precarious situation such as this.

“Yeah! That!” Kotetsu affirms weakly under Barnaby’s icy gaze. 

“Kotetsu – “ Barnaby sighs, shifting in Kotetsu’s grip to face him straight on. “I understand your hesitancy regarding this particular situation –“ he pauses briefly to unbuckle his belt and drop his pants and briefs to the floor in one swift motion.

“Bunny!” Kotetsu hisses, only for Barnaby to hoist himself onto Kaede’s desk, legs spread wide, erection hard and dripping. Kotetsu’s mouth has suddenly never felt drier and fuck if Bunny doesn’t have that stupid, shit-eating grin slapped across his lips right now…

“But, with all do respect, just shut up and fuck me already.” Barnaby sure does makes a strong argument, and when lean legs wrap around Kotetsu’s waist, pressing their hips flush together, Kotetsu is suddenly very irritated by the all too hindering fabric of his pants. Shit. He swallows hard before fumbling with his belt buckle as Barnaby hoists himself further up onto the desk.

In record time, Kotetsu’s slacks and boxers are around his ankles and his erection is rubbing eagerly against the other man’s hole. Barnaby’s face twists up as he obviously tries to suppress a very load moan and Kotetsu takes great pride in the fact that he fails miserably. It’s Kotetsu’s turn to grin smugly up at his partner before placing three fingers to Barnaby’s lips and all but ordering, “Suck.” Barnaby obediently complies, immediately wrapping his tongue enthusiastically around the three digits and coating them with a thick layer of saliva. Kotetsu can’t help but chuckle at his partner’s enthusiasm even if it does make his dick press that much more insistently against the other’s ass. 

When Kotetsu decides his fingers are adequately lubricated, he doesn’t waste time in working one saliva-coated finger into Barnaby’s entrance. “Mmmm, Kotetsu, come on…” Barnaby practically whines in a way that Kotetsu can only identify as unsatisfied. Well, then. Kotetsu scoffs, shoots him a vaguely offended look. 

“Stop being a brat, I’m going as fast as I can. Your spit isn’t really an ideal lubricant, you know…” When the younger man only gives another impatient “Mmmm…” in response, Kotetsu hooks his finger up expertly into his partner’s prostate and immediately Barnaby is twitching, choking on a gasp due to the sudden stimulation. 

“Better?” Kotetsu chides the younger man, continuing to press his finger against that area of inevitable stimuli, eliciting one strangled moan after another from his partner and he has to outright laugh at the way Barnaby is literally writhing at the over-stimulation, grasping for purchase on the edge of the desk, legs flailing wildly. That’ll show the brat for doubting in his ability to please, Kotetsu thinks smugly. 

“No.” Barnaby’s eyes are like ice and suddenly Kotetsu’s little game isn’t all that funny anymore.

Then, Barnaby’s hand is wrapped around Kotetsu’s wrist, traveling down to the other two salvia-slick fingers and pressing them firmly into himself, gasping the added pressure. Kotetsu gulps. Fuck, Bunny is hot like this, when he’s so damn desperate, taking whatever initiative he can to please himself. “Impatient Lil’ Bunny…” is all Kotetsu can manage to croak out through the renewed wave of lust that rakes through his groin.

Barnaby snorts and replies between gasps as he rides himself down onto those fingers, “You can’t really – hah – blame me when you seem to be doing – mmm – doing all in your power to stall things -- We don’t really have much time before your mother and… nngh… Kaede get back.” 

Kotetsu is about to interject and insist that he was simply trying to spice things up, but then again, Bunny does have a point and damn it all to Hell if his rebut isn’t completely lost on his tongue when Barnaby’s hand travels up to Kotetsu’s forearm, urging him to bury those fingers deeper inside. Of course, Kotetsu is more than happy to comply to Barnaby’s silent plea – okay, well maybe it’s not so silent, given the way Barnaby is outright groaning as he grinds his hips down insistently against the appendages, but that’s beside the point.

It’s Barnaby who decides they’ve had more than enough preparation, groaning with impatience as he pries Kotetsu’s fingers out of his ass and Kotetsu can’t help but stare dumbly at Barnaby, nearly choking on his own breath as he takes in how flushed disheveled the younger hero already is. His hair is a bird’s nest, his face and neck are flushed and dewy with a sheen layer of sweat – and this is all before he’s fucked the shit out of the guy, a sadistic part of Kotetsu’s brain reminds him. Fuck, Kotetsu can’t remember his dick ever being so hard. 

Then, Barnaby is huffing and rolling his eyes, something Kotetsu has come to notice happens when his own eyes linger for too long. 

“Heh, sorry Bunny,” Kotetsu breaths, arms hooking under Barnaby’s thighs, lips moving closer to the other man’s. “You’re just so fucking hot right now.” Kotetsu’s lips are hot against Barnaby’s, and Barnaby is quick to mesh their lips together in a deep, wet kiss, tongues tangling sloppily. However, Barnaby is also quick to end the kiss, hands impatiently palming at Kotetsu’s shoulders.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kotetsu can’t help but let a lopsided smile consume is lips at his Bunny’s eagerness before hockin’ a loogie into the palm of his own hand and pumping his cock a few times, barely able to restrain a snicker at the look of outright disgust that settles itself onto Barnaby’s features. 

“That’s the single most nauseating thing I’ve ever seen you do before having sex with me.” Barnaby supplies flatly, and Kotetsu has to outright laugh at that, distinctly remembering Barnaby say something very similar that one time he’d tried to show him his talent of moving his dick in little circles – no hands! 

“It’s not funny. It’s amazing how easily you can make my dick soften with one stupid –“ Kotetsu just snorts and rolls his eyes at how Barnaby’s erection is standing tall and proud as ever, despite all of his complaining. Kotetsu should have expected the guy to be as finicky in bed as he is with all other aspects of his life the first time he conquered that ass. Minor details, Kotetsu smiles to himself as he grabs his own erection and lines it up to Barnaby’s all too welcoming hole. 

“If you seriously think this is still going to be a pleasurable experience for me after witnessing –“ Kotetsu marvels at Barnaby’s ability of relentless complaining (A second Next power, perhaps? He’ll have to remember that one for later…), even as his cock is barely a millimeter away from entering him. He waits, however, and raises his eyebrows at his fussy counterpart, letting him carry on his tangent for just a few seconds more.

“—then you’re clearly thicker than I ever thought you w-wer—ohhh…. oh, shiiiiit…” Barnaby trails off in a hiss of pleasure as Kotetsu slides his cock into him inch by inch, not stopping until he’s buried to the hilt. 

“Bunny-chan… I understand your hesitancy…” Kotetsu licks his lips, leaning in ever so close to his partner, mentally patting himself on the back for being so clever as he echoes the brat’s earlier words of wisdom right back to him. “About the uh. Shit, whatever it was you said.” That is until he blanks and is met by a belittling snort on Barnaby’s part.

“Very cute, Kotetsu. Next time you try to use my own words against me, make sure you remember what I actually said.” Barnaby retorts with a distinctly condescending air that makes Kotetsu bristle in annoyance. 

Hey! He’s the one in control here, anyhow, no matter how much Barnaby’s superiority complex threatens to get in the way. Narrowing his eyes in a fashion that Kotetsu feels must be intimidating, he presses impossibly deeper into his partner, delighting in how it makes him writhe beneath him and try to suppress a high-pitched mewl. That’s more like it.

“Whatever. Then just shut up and let me fuck you.” Kotetsu all but growls as he grinds hard into Barnaby’s ass before pulling out and slamming deeper still. That’s all it takes for Barnaby to unravel at the seams, neck craning back as he cries out, legs spreading wide, one hand grasping tightly into Kotetsu’s hair, the other scrambling for purchase on Kaede’s desk, Kotetsu remembers in some very small part of his brain that’s still thinking reasonably. 

But to hell with reasonability when Barnaby is rocking his hips up in time with Kotetsu’s own unforgiving thrusts, the sounds of skin slapping against skin and Barnaby’s rich moans filling Kotetsu’s senses and driving him absolutely rampant, desperate for release. He bites down on the crook of Barnaby’s neck, which earns a slightly pained yelp, then licks a wet stripe all the way up to his ear, giving it a quick bite before peering down at his lover. He lets out a breathy chuckle, realizing that sadist inside him was definitely right; Barnaby had looked a mess before, but nothing could compare to this... he’s practically gasping for air at this point, his entire body quivering, once perfectly coifed hair sticking out at every which angle, most noticeably to his flushed cheeks, and black shirt drenched in sweat… Just the sight of his normally composed, well-rehearsed little Bunny looking so impossibly bedraggled by his very hands brings Kotetsu so close to the edge of orgasm. So fucking close.

Kotetsu rests his forehead against Barnaby’s, thrusts turning into something less rhythmic and more animalistic as he reaches the brink of climax, fingers digging into the other man’s thighs hard enough to leave bruises. 

“Ah.. Bunny. Hey…” Kotetsu begins in between heavy breaths, as he suddenly gets a shamelessly erotic idea that he is sure will end in an explosive release for the both of them. Barnaby’s only response is a moan, but hey, Kotetsu figures he’ll take what he can get at this point. 

“Mmm. Bunny. Touch yourself. Come on.” Kotetsu suggests encouragingly, nudging the other’s forehead with his nose. 

At the request, Barnaby’s hands spring into action, stomach muscles conspicuously quivering as he abandons the support of the desk and the leverage of Kotetsu’s neck in favor of pumping his own neglected cock with one hand and pushing up his shirt to tweak a nipple with the other.

Kotetsu groans loudly at the sight. Fuck, Bunny was so fucking hot like this. “Oh God, Bunny….” 

His partner is mewling again, shaking and squirming and obviously putting on a show, and damn, that is exactly what Kotetsu needs to send him over the edge – hissing out a broken breath, he empties himself deep inside of Barnaby, rolling his hips in little circles as he rides out what must be one of the most gratifying orgasms of his life. As the last of his orgasm escapes him, Kotetsu sighs audibly and hangs his head in exhaustion, still buried deep inside of the other man. He grunts when he feels Barnaby tighten around him, body tensing and shaking with anticipation.

The blood rushing back to Kotetsu’s head roars in his ears as Barnaby climaxes, making his cries of release sound muffled, distant.

“Oh my God, Kotethu, you--…” Thump. “OW, FUCK! SHIT. Augh…….” 

That must have been one hell of an orgasm, Kotetsu thinks hazily as his breath slowly returns to him. Good for the Lil Bunny.

It isn’t until Barnaby is anxiously shouting his name and harshly shaking his shoulder with a single hand that Kotetsu is propelled back into that part of him that was supposed to be thinking like a responsible adult and parent. And when he looks up to see Barnaby clutching the back of his head with a pained expression painted onto his normally delicate features and a gaping hole in the dry wall directly behind his head, Kotetsu realizes in horror and rage that he should have listened to that part of him all long.

The two stare at each other for a short, tense moment before Kotetsu explodes.

“Bunny! Shit, are you okay?”

Barnaby blinks at him a few times, looking vaguely confused before responding slowly, “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine, just a goose egg.”

Kotetsu sighs in relief. “Good. Good, that’s good. I’m glad, really, but…” 

Another sigh. Alright, Kotetsu is glad for that, truly, but now that he knows Barnaby doesn’t much tending to, “But fuck seriously, Bunny, what the hell did you do?!” 

Barnaby’s disposition flips in an instant and he positively glowers above him in response, massaging his wounded scalp. “My body gave out because, if I recall correctly, someone desperately wanted to see me touch myself.”

Kotetsu glares back skeptically, briefly thinking back to some of their previous sexual rendevous. “Okay, well, if I recall correctly, someone ‘desperately’ likes to throw their hair back into the wind when they’re in the middle of cumming all over themselves!” Kotetsu wildly gestures to the cum splattered obviously all over Barnaby’s black shirt, then to the hole behind him.

Barnaby’s exhaustion-induced flush deepens in what Kotetsu is sure is embarrassment, what with the way his eyes dart quickly to the right, refusing to meet his own gaze. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Kotetsu reproaches knowingly. “See, I told you we shouldn’t have done this in here!” he tacks on the last part, all too aware that it’s not every day he has the grounds to pull an ‘I told you so’ on Barnaby Brooks Jr. and that too often it’s the other way around.

“Whatever.” Barnaby blinks a few times before rolling his eyes and meeting Kotetsu’s gaze, looking begrudged. “My body really did give out, though.” 

“Okay, okay, not the point,” Kotetsu relents, “Real fact of the matter is, how the hell are we gonna fix this thing?” he sighs, scratching his beard and scrutinizing the hole in his daughter’s wall that seems to grow larger and more foreboding by the second.

“You can start by pulling out…” It takes a brief moment for Kotetsu to process what Barnaby means by that. 

“Wha? – Oh. Yeah.” Kotetsu withdraws his now flaccid dick from within the other man and gasps when Barnaby’s ass starts leaking cum all over the edge of Kaede’s desk and down onto the floor. 

“Shit, don’t move, it’s getting on the floor, I’ll go grab a towel.” As Kotetsu says this he holds up his hands to Barnaby in a ‘stop’ motion, before shoving himself back into pants and making way to exit the room. He can all but hear Barnaby draw out a long, irritated sigh and slap his palm to his forehead in aggravation. The little shit, Kotetsu practically seethes, he should be the only one who’s allowed to be frustrated! Barnaby’s the one who caused this entire mess to begin with!

“This is why we should use condoms.” Kotetsu grumbles mostly to himself as he heads to the linen closet, but he’s pretty sure Barnaby hears it anyway, judging by the scoff from across the hall. Whatever. It’s true.

“Okay, well, maybe instead of dwelling on things we can’t change, you should be thinking about how to fix this wall!” Kotetsu hears Barnaby call. 

“Well!” Kotetsu supplies, violently pulling a towel from out of the closet. “I don’t know, just cover it with one of her posters for now! We need to clean up, they’re gonna be home soon!” 

“You just told me not to move!”

“Well, then hold on a secon-“

It’s at that moment that Kotetsu hears the familiar sound of keys jingling at the front door and he swears he feels his heart stop cold in his chest.

“Shit.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh, FUCK, Bunny…”

“What?!”

“We’re home!”

Well, Kotetsu thinks, feeling conflicted between defeat and acceptance, I’ve lived a good life. 

“It’s been nice knowin’ ya, Bunny.”


End file.
